


Можно мы оставим его себе?

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rescue, Scavengers shenanigans
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: В поисках припасов на недавно покинутом поле боя Падальщики делают шокирующее открытие: они находят выжившего! Мисфайр вытаскивает из-под завалов очень повреждённого и очень злого Дэдлока. Всё ещё отрицая потерю своего отделения, Крок полон решимости спасти раненого бота, независимо от того, как сильно он рычит на них.Первые несколько глав в основном поведают предысторию их счастливого воссоединения на «Лост Лайте» много лет спустя!
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, The Scavengers & Deadlock
Kudos: 1





	1. Нашли живого

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lush_Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Can We Keep Him?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370544) by [Lush_Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lush_Specimen/pseuds/Lush_Specimen). 



— ЭЙ! КРОК! — заорал Мисфайр над грудами трупов. — Смотри, что я нашёл!

Крок, застонав, прикрыл ладонью фейсплет.

— СМОТРИ! СМОТРИ!!

— СМОТРИ!!!

— Мисфайр, — Крок проворчал это имя одновременно как предостережение и как проклятие, допивая еще одну бутылку энергона. Они рыскали по пустынному полю боя едва ли час, и каждые несколько минут джет делал новое захватывающее открытие. Пока что он уже дважды видел Некробота, нашёл несколько клыков шарктиконов и отпустил целый сонм неуместных шуток со всё более жутким реквизитом. Крок содрогнулся, представив, что он обнаружил на этот раз.   
Битва совсем недавно переместилась с этой планеты, оставив им обилие свежих ресурсов для сбора. Томительное тепло исходило от разбитых корпусов. Он несколько раз нажал на коммуникатор. Может быть, его отряд все ещё был поблизости.

— КРООО-ООК!!

— Клянусь Праймусом, если я обернусь, а ты будешь держать еще одну отрубленную башку, заставляя челюсть работать, как у какой-то извращённой марионетки…

— Ха-ха! Ага! — Спинистер усмехнулся с другой стороны кучи. Он внимательно осмотрел зазубренную шестерню и небрежно отшвырнул её через плечо. Она приземлилась на некотором расстоянии с отвратительным хрустом. — Она была хороша.

— Может быть первоначально, — пробормотал Кранккейс откуда-то поблизости. У него была сверхъестественная способность придавать своей речи эффект закатившейся оптики. Крок понятия не имел, как ему это удается, но никто не познал столько горя, как Кранккейс. — Следующие три раза были упражнением в излишней жестокости.

— Если бы каждый мог сосредоточиться на сборе достаточного количества качественного энергона для корабля и любых запчастей, которые нам могут понадобиться, мы бы сделали это намного быстрее! Может быть, на этот раз мы действительно догоним флот, — покачал головой Крок. 

Они уже несколько недель гнались за главным флотом десептиконов. Так или иначе, они всегда прибывали на последнее поле боя после того, как все остальные его уже покинули. Крок не сомневался в мастерстве пилотирования Кранккейса, но уже начал сомневаться в навигационных способностях Флайвилза.

— Это не МОЯ вина, что мы опоздали! — пробормотал Флайвилз, мгновенно трансформируясь в свой коренастый танковый альт-мод. Крок зыркнул на него. Психосоматическая гиперрефлексия Флайвилза, заставляющая его менять форму каждый раз, когда он лжет, подтвердила его подозрения. Из-за своего крайнего отвращения к конфликтам танк сознательно планировал сложные маршруты в надежде избежать сражений. Крок подумал, что должен быть более прямой путь к этой планете, чем кружной курс через астероидное поле, который проложил Флайвилз.

Клик. Он снова щёлкнул коммуникатором. Иногда ему казалось, что он должен просто смириться с тем, что никогда не найдёт свой старый отряд. Он, ссутулив плечи, выбросил эту мысль из головы и ещё несколько раз нажал на маленькую зелёную кнопку. Клик. Клик. Клик.

— Крок! Ты всё ещё не посмотрел! — проскулил Мисфайр.

— ЛАДНО! Я уже иду! — Крок отложил в сторону свою добычу и поднялся на гребень, чтобы поглядеть, что же нашёл Мисфайр, и надеясь, что не напорется на розыгрыш. — Я тебя предупреждаю, если это ещё одна смешная цветная нога, я отпинаю твою корму до самого Некробота и обратно!

— Того самого Некробота?! Ты его видел??? Где?! ГДЕ?! — Джет мгновенно отвлекся. Где-то Флайвилз начал громко читать литанию на неопрималисте.

Крок уже собирался напомнить Мисфайру, чтобы тот сосредоточился, когда его аудиосистема уловила странный шум. Он увеличил чувствительность своих аудио, чтобы расшифровать слабые статические шумы.

— Убери от меня свои шлаковы лапы, измазанные в трупах!

Сверкая оптикой, Крок узнавал напряжённые, но отчётливые вокальные паттерны. Голос! Чей-то голос звучал совсем не радостно. Во что же Мисфайр ввязался сейчас? Крок снял пистолет с предохранителя, щелкнул коммуникатором и бросился вперёд.  
Взобравшись на вершину холма, усеянного поврежденными конечностями и скользкого от разлитого энергона, Крок резко остановился. На этот раз Мисфайр нашёл гораздо больше, чем отрубленная голова.

— Ты… ты нашёл выжившего?! — ахнул Крок. Клик.

— Именно это я тебе и говорил! — Джет гордо сиял, сжимая в манипуляторах весьма недовольного раненого десептикона. Бедный придурок зарычал, его крайнее неудовольствие было полностью проигнорировано Мисфайром. Он поправил хватку на залитых энергоном запчастях и протащил их ещё несколько шагов. — У него значок правильного цвета и все такое!

— Что-то-случилось-с-твоими-аудио-сенсорами? — прорычал потрепанный бот. Статика мешала ему говорить. — Шлак-опусти-меня-на-место! — Он слабо извивался, щедро сыпля искрами из многочисленных треснувших цепей. 

Они так редко находили кого-то живым! Искра Крока кувыркнулась. Он несколько раз нажал на коммуникатор. Крок помчался к ним, хватая кусок разорванной электроткани с разбитого крыла от альт-мода, похожего на летучую мышь. Последняя находка Мисфайра была в более чем тяжелом состоянии. Одна багряная оптика полностью потемнела. Энергон свободно струился из десятков ран, особенно из зияющей дыры, занявшей место его левого манипулятора. Когда Крок подошёл ближе, он понял, что обе ноги были отрезаны по колено. Праймус. Как он всё ещё был онлайн?

— Оставь-меня-в-покое! — несмотря на свои зверские раны, он всё ещё скалил клыки и слабо сопротивлялся хватке Мисфайра, хоть и безрезультатно. Как только джет во что-то вцеплялся, он с трудом выпускал это из манипуляторов. — Н-никакой-помощь…

— Смотри, Крок! — Мисфайр ухмыльнулся, изо всех сил пытаясь втащить раненого бота обратно на корабль в одиночестве. — Я уже рассказал ему всё о нас!

— Ты не произнёс перед ним полную вступительную речь?! — Крок, застонав, провел ладонью по фейсплету. Бедный солдат прошел через всю эту мясорубку. Последнее, в чём он нуждался, так это в том, чтобы Мисфайр болтал про весь их экипаж.

— Он забыт и брошен, как и все остальное, что мы собираем! Могу я оставить его себе? Пожалуйста!! — джет одарил Крока своими лучшими «щенячьими» глазами и крепко обнял свою находку.

— ОСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ?! Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ!! — Его единственная функционирующая оптика горела яростью. Он замахнулся на Мисфайра и промазал. Крайняя степень его ранений означала, что он не обладал ни глубинным восприятием, ни энергией для надлежавшей атаки.

— Успокойся, дружище, — Крок обернул электронную ткань вокруг дрожащего корпуса бота. Если они не помогут ему в ближайшее время, он умрёт. — Тебе придется встать в очередь, чтобы убить Мисфайра, ведь впереди тебя довольно много ботов.

— Эй! — крылья Мисфайра возмущённо дёрнулись.

— Д-ДРУЖИЩЕ?! — бот выплюнул это слово, словно оно было ядовито. Несмотря на то, что его системы медленно отключались, он отмахнулся дрожащим манипулятором от Крока, чтобы тот не помогал ему. — Ты-знаешь-кто-я-такой?

Мисфайр пожал плечами, в то время как Крок занял позицию с другой стороны от их недовольного спасенного. С той, где не было манипулятора. Если бы он и джет поднялись вместе, бедной искре не пришлось бы давить весом на свои зазубренные обрубки, оставшиеся от повреждённых ног. Крок кивнул Мисфайру, и они одновременно поднялись. Бот резко провентилировал. Крок поморщился от контраста между его постепенно остывающим корпусом и тёплым энергоном, сочащимся из ран.

— Я-ДЭДЛОК! — процедил он сквозь стиснутые клыки. — Из Верховного-Командования-Десептиконов. Конечно-же-вы-

— Прости, — извинился Крок, покачав шлемом. Дэдлок, казалось, был искренне шокирован тем, что они его не узнали. Он ведь должен быть очень важной персоной. — Мы немного отстали от жизни.

— Что-ты… — грубый лающий кашель прервал вопрос Дэдлока. Яростный кашель сотрясал его корпус. Он сплюнул сгусток полузастывшего энергона на ногу Мисфайра.

— Фу! Отвратительно! — джет подпрыгнул, отчаянно тряся ногой и роняя Дэдлока. Раненый бот содрогнулся, его двигатель едва справился с поддержанием своего неровного ритма.

— МИСФАЙР! — Крок напрягся, принимая на себя весь вес бронированного бота. Он отказался бросить своего раненого товарища. Его шарниры скрипнули. У Дэдлока не хватало большей части трёх конечностей, как же до сих пор он был таким тяжёлым?

— О! Шлак! — Мисфайр снова схватил Дэдлока, пока Крок не рухнул под его внушительным весом. Они опустили его обратно на землю.

— Иди за Спинистером! — приказал Крок, не уверенный, что Спин услышит его, если он закричит. Однажды им действительно нужно будет вложиться в надлежащую систему связи.

— Не переживай, Дэдлок! — весело крикнул Мисфайр, трансформировался и умчался прочь. — Я же обещал присмотреть за тобой! С тобой всё будет в порядке.

Крок опустился на колени в грязь, осторожно положив Дэдлока себе на колени. Он осторожно обернул разорванную ткань вокруг его разбитого корпуса.

— Стой… — обшивка Дэдлока вздыбилась от соприкосновения. Он попытался оттолкнуть Крока оставшейся рукой. Крок крепко сжал его вялые пальцы.

— Полегче, солдат, — Крок поморщился, оценивая размеры его ран. — Если температура понизится слишком сильно, даже Спин не сможет тебя спасти.

— Почему? З-забота? — сквозь запинающиеся вдохи выдавил из себя Дэдлок. Его искра трепетала. Крок сжал его руку в отчаянной надежде, что он сможет сохранить жизнь Дэдлоку одной лишь силой воли. Он не мог потерять ещё одного. Не как его отряд. Нет! Крок щёлкнул коммуникатором. Его отряд должен быть где-то там…

— Потому что, — Крок заставил улыбку проскользнуть в его слова, несмотря на оскаленные клыки Дэдлока. — Я вижу, что ты особенный.

Дэдлок надрывно провентилировал, и его цепи замкнуло. Хотя у него, должно быть, был чертовски тяжелый день, Крок впервые заметил боль на его лице.

— Почему ты это сказал? — прошептал Дэдлок. Обрушивая все слова разом. Мягкий, сдержанный и так непохожий на себя самого — рычащего, обороняющегося, свирепого. Его функционирующая оптика начала слезиться.

— Во-первых, ты уцелел, — плечи Крока облегченно опустились, когда тяжёлый стук роторов Спина заставил его корпус содрогнуться. — Я собрал запасные части с серых корпусов с небольшой толикой тех травм, которые ты получил сегодня.

— Бывало и хуже, — едва слышно пробормотал Дэдлок в ответ. Жидкость выплеснулась из его оптики и потекла по разбитой щеке. Всё ещё цепляясь за руку Крока, он потёрся фейсплетом о сломанный наплечник. — Великолепно. Моя последняя оптика уже в шлак. Потекла на пустом месте, — тихо пробормотал он. Крок не стал ему возражать. Если Дэдлок хочет сохранить свои слёзы в тайне, то он будет уважать его решение.

Звук двух вращающихся шестерён трансформации возвестил о прибытии Спинистера и Мисфайра.

— Смотри! Спин, смотри!! — джет скакал вокруг Крока и Дэдлока. — Он ЖИВОЙ!

— Ненадолго, — Спин упер руки в бока.

— Вау! Так грубо!! — ахнул Мисфайр. Он толкнул неуклюжий вертолёт. — Ты не можешь так просто это говорить!

— Почему нет? Это чистая правда, — Спин склонил шлем набок и начал перечислять повреждения Дэдлока, загибая пальцы: — У него нет нескольких конечностей, он потерял почти весь свой энергон, и его Искра вот-вот погаснет. Ты можешь сказать это по бледно-золотому цвету искр, горящих на его разорванных цепях. И ещё…

— Спасибо, Спинистер! За твое профессиональное мнение! — оборвал его Крок, прежде чем он успел углубиться в ужасные подробности, и осторожно притянул Дэдлока поближе. — Вопрос в том, что мы можем сделать, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь?

— О! Это очень просто. Я могу его починить, но мне нужны кое-какие вещи.

— Хорошо. Иди за своими вещами! — Крок постарался скрыть раздражение в своем голосе. Может быть, они всё-таки помогут Дэдлоку сохранить его цепкую хватку за свою жизнь. Спин кивнул, милосердно понимая желание Крока поторопиться.

— Мисфайр, покажи мне, где ты его нашёл. Я могу сделать новые конечности, но спасти старые части корпуса будет лучше для его систем. Тогда нам нужно… — прежде чем Спин закончил перечислять свои требования, он выхватил винтовку и несколько раз выстрелил в ближайший труп.

БАХ! БАХ! БАХ!

— ПРАЙМУС! — Мисфайр нырнул за наполовину выпотрошенного монстрокона. — ЧТО ЗА ШЛАК?!

— Что? — Спин пожал плечами, убирая оружие. Он прищурился, глядя на тлеющие останки. — Он как-то странно на меня смотрел.

— Поторопись, — Крок был невозмутим, не обращая внимания на звон в своих аудиосенсорах от близкого выстрела. Он привык к странностям Спина, но время ускользало от них. Дэдлок вздрогнул, и его последнее рычание больше походило на всхлип. Пока Мисфайр и Спинистер собирали необходимое, Крок вызвал Кранккейса и Флайвилза, чтобы помочь ему добраться до их корабля.


	2. В хороших руках

С помощью Кранккейса и Флайвилза Крок смастерил из электроткани самодельные носилки, и они перенесли Дэдлока на корабль без потерь. Всё это время Дэдлок рычал на них, подчеркивая свое недовольство случайными толчками. Один раз он вцепился когтями в Кранккейса. Дважды они чуть не уронили его. Хотя все эти удары и рычание не облегчали его спасение, Крок был готов дать ему некоторое оправдание. Любой бы стал слегка обидчив после потери большей части трёх конечностей. 

Как только они вошли в бортовой медбей, Кранккейс предъявил канистру свежесобранного высокозаряженного энергона. Пробормотав череду заковыристых проклятий, он принялся подключать её к их самодельной искусственной топливной системе. Пронзительные предупреждающие гудки возвестили о провале первых попыток активировать установку. После быстрого удара по капризничающему силовому агрегату тот, наконец, ожил. Когда он потянулся к манипулятору Дэдлока, чтобы присоединить дополнительный топливопровод, раненый бот набросился на него и вцепился в горло.

— Шлак, да ты, должно быть, издеваешься, — фыркнул Кранккейс, совершенно не впечатлённый атакой Дэдлока.

Крок замер. Он быстро щелкнул коммуникатором. Флайвилз пробормотал молитву на старокибертронском.

Дэдлок зарычал, сузив единственную функционирующую оптику и медленно обнажая клыки. Интенсивный красный свет от яростного взгляда омывал синюю краску Кранккейса. Энергон вытекал из десятков ран, с мягким стуком капель падая с корпуса в напряжённой тишине. Несмотря на то, что он был выдающейся фигурой, Дэдлоку не хватало сил, чтобы воплотить в жизнь хоть одну из своих жестоких угроз. Он попытался сжать манипулятором чувствительные шейные кабели Кранккейса, но его суставы застыли, осыпая всё снопами искр.

— Послушай, — Кранккейс легко разжал ослабленную травмой хватку Дэдлока. — Шлак, ты хочешь умереть? Хорошо. Истекай энергоном. Мне всё равно. Это ТВОЁ личное дело. Но это МОЙ корабль. — Кранккейс ткнул пальцем в потрёпанный десептиконский знак в центре грудной брони Дэдлока. Его антенны отклонились назад.   
— На этом корабле ещё никто не умирал, и я не собираюсь портить наш послужной список. Так что, если ты находишься на борту, ты должен уважать это. Оставайся. В живых. — Кранккейс подчеркнул последние два слова, тыкая пальцем в значок Дэдлока.

— Но… — агрессия Дэдлока исчезла, когда он уставился на Кранккейса. Тригеркон схватил его за манипулятор и осторожно закончил прикреплять энергоновый насос. Дополнительное топливо начало поступать в истощенные магистрали Дэдлока. Он смущённо нахмурился.

— Но ничего. — Кранккейс сердито посмотрел на него сквозь треснувший визор. — Ты уже всё залил энергоном. Похоже, что мне придётся всё это убирать. Если ты сейчас возьмёшь и умрёшь, то всё будет напрасно.

— Верно, — Крок подошёл к Дэдлоку и успокаивающе положил ему на плечо руку. — Мы просто пытаемся помочь.

— Если не считать Бормотуна вон там, — проворчал Кранккейс, указывая через плечо на Флайвилза.

— Кого? Меня? — Ахнул Флайвилз, обиженно положив манипулятор поверх искры. — Я делаю больше, чем ты! — Он мгновенно перешёл в свой танковый режим.

— Ба! Так ли это?

— Я читал акафист Адаптусу, если хочешь знать. Это чрезвычайно мощная молитва об исцелении! Особенно когда её читают на первобытном языке. Перевод на неосайбекс не делает этого должным образом.

— Так ты молишься? За меня? — Шлем Дэдлока дёрнулся назад, словно кто-то только что сказал ему, что Мегатрон стал автоботом.

— Ага! Мы почти никогда не находим никого живого, и было бы здорово, если бы ты остался таковым. Когда за тобой присматривают и Адаптус, и Праймус, ты обязательно поправишься.

— А ты умеешь молиться и работать? — Спросил Крок. — Нам всё ещё нужно собрать приличное количество деталей, а Спин предпочитает работать без лишних свидетелей.

— Пожалуй, да, — Флайвилз пожал плечами, переключившись обратно в режим бота. Он помахал рукой и выбежал за дверь на своих массивных ногах, весело распевая молитвы. Кранккейс вздохнул, собрал несколько пустых контейнеров из-под энергона и последовал за ним обратно на поле боя. Прежде чем уйти, он обернулся и многозначительно посмотрел на Дэдлока.

— Тебе лучше не умирать, слышишь меня? Только не на моем корабле.

Лёгкий кивок Дэдлока согрел искру Крока.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю… — прошептал Дэдлок, поворачивая руку, чтобы посмотреть, как энергон течёт по дополнительным магистралям в его корпус. Хотя многие из его ран всё ещё открыто подтекали, если бы он не получил немного свежего энергона, проходящего через его линии, он бы иссяк.

— Десептиконы не забывают о своих, — мягко напомнил Крок.

— Ха! — буркнул Дэдлок, невесело усмехнувшись. — Конечно.

— Я говорю серьёзно, — Крок прищурил оптику. Он слышал, что некоторые из новых командиров управляли отрядами силой и страхом. То, как Дэдлок реагировал на любое проявление доброты, подтверждало эти слухи. Крок покачал шлемом. Садисты, обладающие властью, наносят вред движению десептиконов больше, чем когда-либо могли бы нанести автоботы.

— Ага. Верю, — фыркнул Дэдлок.

— Так было и с моим старым отрядом. Раньше… До того, как я оказался разделён с ними. И вот так обстоят дела с моей новой командой. Мы заботимся друг о друге. — Крок щелкнул коммуникатором, убеждая себя, что они всё ещё там. Что их последняя битва с рекерами была всего лишь дурным сном.

— Даже несмотря на то, что все хотят пристрелить Мисфайра? — Дэдлок всматривался в фейсплет Крока в поисках малейшего намёка на шутку или неискренность. Искра Крока слегка сжалась. Дэдлок, несомненно, был образцовым десептиконом. Мощный. Способный. Стойкий. И все же он, казалось, не имел никакого понятия о товариществе. Чему нынче учат новобранцев?

— Именно. Иногда тебе хочется пристрелить его, но ты этого не делаешь. Потому что именно это означает быть частью команды, заботиться друг о друге. — Крок сжал его плечо. Как по сигналу в коридоре раздался пронзительный вой реактивных турбинных двигателей. Крок ущипнул себя за переносицу, чтобы занять палец, обычно нажимающий спусковой крючок.

Когда самолет пронёсся мимо двери, Мисфайр крутанул трансформационную шестерню и ввалился в медбей.

— Та-да! — Он с размаху поклонился.

— Мисфайр, — простонал Крок. — Что мы говорили об использовании джет-формы внутри корабля?

— Что это потрясающая идея! — просиял джет.

— Технически — да. Это были в точности мои слова. — Крок вздохнул. — Но я имел в виду, что это вызывает УЖАС, а не то, что это что-то хорошее.

— Откуда мне знать, какое определение ты используешь? — закатил оптику Мисфайр.

— Это все в этимологии! ЖУТЬ! УЖАС! ПОТРЯСЕНИЕ! — Крок щёлкнул коммуникатором.

— Если ты собираешься использовать архаическое значение слова, то должен быть более конкретным. Кроме того, я не вижу, какое имеет отношение изучение жуков к этому шлаку.

— Это не энтомология, — Крок провёл ладонью по фейсплету. Если бы он не заявил Дэдлоку, что в своих товарищей по команде не стреляют, он бы начал серьёзно подумывать об этом прямо сейчас.

— Как скажешь, — Мисфайр дёрнул крыльями, развернулся и сосредоточил своё внимание на Дэдлоке.

— Эй, Дэдлок! — Джет подскочил к перезарядной платформе. — Хм… Имя довольно длинное. А какое у тебя прозвище? Могу я называть тебя Дэд*? Нет, Дэд — это неправильно, особенно учитывая твою ситуацию. А как насчет Лок? Это лучше, но слишком коротко. Имена звучат лучше с двумя слогами.

— Я всё ещё здесь, — пробормотал Крок, закатив оптику.

— А как насчет Дэдлока? — рявкнул раненый бот. Его броня нервно дёрнулась. Он неловко поёжился от внезапного внимания. Дэдлок сузил оптику. Он внимательно наблюдал за Мисфайром, пытаясь разобраться в его намерениях. Крок потянулся к руке Дэдлока, прежде чем тот сделал бы еще один замах на буйного джета и случайно выдернул топливопровод из руки. На этот раз, сжав свои ободранные пальцы, тот не пытался вырваться.

— Не. Тебе нужно прозвище, — ухмыльнулся Мисфайр. — Я остановлюсь на… Пойнти**! Из-за всех твоих острых краёв!  
Дэдлок зарычал.

— Ага. Я знаю. Это всё ещё не совсем верно, но сойдёт, пока я не придумаю что-нибудь получше! В любом случае, Пойнти, у меня хорошие новости! Мы нашли твои оригинальные конечности! Спин принесёт их сюда. Он идет следом. Ему требуется немного больше времени, чтобы пройти через корабль. Он не летает по коридорам, потому что он так уныл. — Мисфайр показал Кроку глоссу. Крок покачал шлемом и сердито зыркнул на него.

Крок почувствовал, как кто-то осторожно сжал его манипулятор. Впервые Дэдлок касался его. Впервые он действовал без какого-либо проявления насилия. Крок не мог удержаться от улыбки под маской. Для этого раненого солдата ещё есть надежда.

— Посмотри, что ещё мы нашли! — Мисфайр встряхнул свёрток, и многочисленные пистолеты, забрызганные свежим энергоном, вывалились наружу, загромыхав по полу медбея.

— Праймус, Мисфайр! — заорал Крок, сверкая оптикой. — А это что такое?! Убери этот бардак!

— Ой! Извини! — Джет отодвинул с середины прохода груду огнестрельного оружия, достаточно большую, чтобы снабдить целый батальон. Он плюхнулся на пол и принялся осматривать каждый из них. — Взгляни-ка сюда, Пойнти! Мы нашли это вместе с твоими конечностями. Я знаю, что некоторые боты привязываются к своему оружию. Я подумал, что некоторые из них могут быть твоими.

— Хм… — двигатель Дэдлока загромыхал. Его оптика метнулась к обширной куче: — Они все мои.

— ЧТО?! — Мисфайр застыл. — И всё это умещается в твоём корпусе?! — Озорная улыбка расплылась по его фейсплету. — Как только Спин тебя починит, я хочу посмотреть, куда ты это всё положишь!! Ты должен мне показать! Обещаешь??

Дэдлок моргнул, совершенно не готовый к безграничному энтузиазму джета и его причудливому чувству юмора. С другой стороны, разве кто-нибудь действительно может быть готов к Мисфайру? Крок рассмеялся. Антенны Дрифта отклонились назад. Он сжал руку Крока чуть крепче, казалось, ещё более смущенный, чем прежде. По крайней мере, это был определённый шаг вперед после откровенной враждебности.

— МИСФАЙР! — рявкнул Спинистер из дверного проема с охапкой деталей, заставив фиолетового джета подпрыгнуть. Реактивные турбины Мисфайра взревели, их пронзительный вой наполнил комнату. Для большого бота Спин двигался абсолютно беззвучно. Однажды он подкрался к Рэведжу, что звероформер отрицает и по сей день. Он поспешил в медбей и свалил на стол груду конечностей и всевозможных запасных частей. — А почему у меня на полу валяются пистолеты? Это не место для оружия!

— Они мои… — сообщил Дэдлок, прежде чем кто-либо другой успел ответить. Крок поднял надлинзовый щиток. Неужели их разгневанный пациент просто пытался спасти Мисфайра от неприятностей?

— Все до единого? — оптика Спинистера вспыхнула.

Дэдлок кивнул.

— Мило, — Спинистер одобрительно кивнул шлемом.

— Спин, — позвал Крок, придавая своему голосу некоторую настойчивость. Пальцы Дэдлока казались негнущимися и холодными в его собственной тёплой руке. Если они не поторопятся, то потеряют его. Он больше никого не может потерять. Только не после того, как… он щёлкнул коммуникатором. Клик. Клик. Клик.

— Верно! Время операции! — Громоздкий вертолёт хлопнул в ладоши и потер их друг о друга. Он быстро привёл в порядок привезённые детали, а также набор неудобных на вид инструментов. Лязгнув особенно зазубренными щипцами, Спинистер повернулся к Кроку и Мисфайру, направив на них инструмент. — Все НА ВЫХОД! Кроме Дэдлока — он может остаться.

Дэдлок зарычал, прячась за знакомым свирепым фасадом. Несмотря на то, что он демонстрировал необузданную враждебность, он отодвинулся еще немного назад на перезарядной платформе. И крепко вцепился в руку Крока.

— Ничего, если я останусь? — спросил Крок, не желая выдирать свою руку из хватки Дэдлока.

Спин пожал плечами и продолжил подготовку. Дэдлок бросил осторожный взгляд на Крока. На какую-то долю секунды его воинственный фасад дал трещину. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но проглотил слова, быстро отвернувшись.

— Это нечестно! А как же я? — заскулил Мисфайр, все еще продолжая перебирать тайник личного оружия Дэдлока. — Я нашёл его! Я тоже хочу остаться с Пойнти!

— ЛАДНО! Все могут остаться. ЕСЛИ не будут мне мешать! — Спинистер воздел руки в воздух. Он включил резак и подошёл к операционному столу. Он остановился и замер, завороженный ярким пламенем горелки. Пляшущий свет отражался в его тёмно-малиновой оптике. Он мягко покачивался в такт мерцанию пламени.

— Спин? — Осторожно позвал Крок.

— Что?! — Спинистер снова вытянулся по стойке смирно.

Теперь Дэдлок даже не пытался скрыть волнения. Он слегка поёжился. Каждое маленькое движение сопровождалось скрежетом суставов и искрами из цепей питания. Крок поймал себя на том, что бормочет одну из молитв Флайвилза.

— Не волнуйся, Пойнти! — Ухмыльнулся Мисфайр, опершись локтями о край перезарядной платформы. — Спин непроходимо туп, но лучшего хирурга тебе не найти. Я уже упоминал об этом в своём представлении? Обычно я так и делаю. В любом случае, поверь мне! Я не могу представить себе более безопасного места, чем в его больших старых фиолетовых руках!

— Мы все здесь ради тебя. — Крок слегка сжал его руку. — Мы всё время будем рядом с тобой.

Оптика Дэдлока метнулась от Крока к Мисфайру. Затем он неуверенно кивнул. Спинистер вывел его в оффлайн и приступил к своим обширным ремонтным работам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мисфайр пытается придумать прозвище из буквальных значений слов и внешнего вида:  
> * Deadlock – Тупик, где: Dead – мёртвый (Мертвец), Lock – замок.  
> ** Pointy – заострённый; Остиё, Остряк.


	3. Я доверяю тебе

Странное ощущение падения вернуло Крока в онлайн. Он пошевелился и чуть не упал со стула. Должно быть, он ушёл в перезарядку, ожидая, пока Дэдлок проснётся. Беглый взгляд по затемнённому медбею показал ему, что всех остальных тоже сморило. Измученный Спинистер удовлетворённо дремал на полу у его ног. Кранккейс и Флайвилз пришли позднее и присвоили дополнительные платформы. Крок наслаждался спокойствием работающих на холостом ходу двигателей и тихим писком медицинских мониторов. Его вселенная сузилась до этой маленькой комнаты, где все, о ком он заботился, были в безопасности и мирно отдыхали.

Спинистер трудился в течение нескольких часов, создавая новые панели брони, ремонтировал поврежденные цепи и устанавливал отрубленные конечности Дэдлока. Когда он закончил, Дэдлок сверкал, как только что выкованная Искра. Спинистер полностью восстановил всю его тёмную оружейную броню и острые антенны. Уровень энергона Дэдлока медленно повышался, поскольку дополнительное топливо поступало в недавно добытые топливопроводы. Слегка разочарованный тем, что он не смог найти малиновую оптику нужного размера, Спинистеру пришлось использовать синюю, чтобы заменить выбитую оптику Дэдлока.

Несоответствие цветов придавало ему тревожный вид, но, по крайней мере, не влияло на зрение.

Хоть Спинистер восстановил все повреждения, он не смог стабилизировать температуру ядра Дэдлока. Он получил слишком много повреждений и потерял слишком много энергона. Если бы Кранккейс не поставил ему дополнительную энергоновую капельницу, Дэдлок не пережил бы обширной операции. В отчаянной попытке поднять температуру его корпуса они завернули его в спасённое термоодеяло, и Мисфайр свернулся вокруг него, чтобы обеспечить дополнительное тепло.

Крок протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся восстановленной руки Дэдлока. Она хоть и была всё ещё прохладнее ниже нормы, но больше не ощущаясь холодной ледышкой. Улыбка облегчения расплылась под его маской. Системы самовосстановления Дэдлока наконец-то заработали, чтобы интегрировать все его восстановленные части. Мисфайр ещё плотнее прижался к Дэдлоку, его реактивный двигатель тихо урчал.

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить дремлющий вертолет, распростёртый на полу, Крок подвинул свое кресло чуть ближе к платформе Дэдлока. В то время как Мисфайр мог проспать до конца света, а потом проснуться и задаться вопросом, куда все делись, он не был уверен, что это так же относится к Дэдлоку. После такого обширного ремонта пробуждение часто сопровождает дезориентация. Крок не хотел, чтобы Дэдлок вышел в онлайн испуганный и обескураженный, с незнакомым ботом, обнимающим корпус. Теперь, когда у него были все конечности, он мог легко прибить джета, покуда его воспоминания догонят его действия.

Среди сладкого щебета различных медицинских мониторов Дэдлок начал шевелиться.

— Полегче, солдат, — прошептал Крок. Он легко положил руку на руку Дэдлока. — Всё хорошо. Ты среди друзей.

— Друзей? — На этот раз Дэдлок произнёс это слово неуверенно, вместо того чтобы выплюнуть, как яд. После всех ремонтных работ его голос звучал гораздо лучше. Гладкий, резонирующий, с легким намёком на статику от долгого неиспользования. Крок улыбнулся его успехам, как физическим, так и умственным.

Дэдлок моргнул своей разноцветной оптикой. Он повертел шлемом, вероятно, пытаясь разобраться в окружающей обстановке, пока его системы перекалибровывались, чтобы приспособиться ко всем новым частям тела. Внезапно весь корпус содрогнулся и его замкнуло. Крок задохнулся и наклонился, чтобы разбудить Спинистера, когда понял, что причиной беспокойства Дэдлока были руки Мисфайра, обхватившие его. Он оставил вертолета спать.

— Тише, — успокаивающе промурлыкал Крок. Дэдлок резко повернулся к нему с широко раскрытой оптикой. — Он спасает тебе жизнь. Спин не мог стабилизировать температуру твоего ядра. У нас нет никакого модного оборудования для обогрева корпусов, поэтому Мисфайр вызвался держать тебя в тепле, пока твои системы самовосстановления не оправятся от всех травм, которые ты получил.

— Почему? — Дэдлок повернулся к Кроку. Вместо того чтобы казаться сердитым или смущенным, его оптика отчаянно умоляла дать ему ответ.

— Как я уже говорил тебе, мы присматриваем друг за другом. Ты был в плохом состоянии, и Мисфайр хотел помочь.

— Когда он впервые вытащил меня из-под обломков, я пытался убить его… — Дэдлок поднял новые руки, сгибая пальцы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. — Несколько раз…

— Мисфайр может легко вызвать такую реакцию. Но он никогда не будет держать на тебя зла, — Крок пожал плечами.

— Я… я не… — корпус Дэдлока задрожал. Он сосредоточился на своих трясущихся руках.

Крок щелкнул коммуникатором. Дэдлок напомнил ему о его старом любимом роболегаторе. Его лучшем друге и тезке. Когда Крок нашел его, тот только скалился и проявлял несфокусированную агрессию. Постепенно Крок завоевал его доверие. Если он хочет завоевать доверие Дэдлока, ему придётся предложить тому своё собственное доверие. Он уставился на коммуникатор, крепко зажатый в руке. Единственное, что у него действительно было — это его величайшая тайна.

— Дэдлок, послушай, — начал Крок. Медицинские мониторы и системы жизнеобеспечения тихо пищали в успокаивающем ритме.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Ты же знаешь, как я говорил раньше, что я оказался отделён от моей старой команды…

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дэдлок, благодарный за то, что ему есть на чём сосредоточиться. Он навёл на Крока свою двуцветную оптику. — Мисфайр упоминал об этом в своём представлении. Пока я изо всех сил пытался ударить его по лицу своей единственной оставшейся рукой, он рассказал мне, что ты всё ещё ищешь их. А еще он сказал, что вряд ли ты когда-нибудь их найдешь.

— Он прав, — вздохнул Крок. — Мы… мы однажды сражались с Рекерами. Я не знаю, как я выжил, но больше никто не уцелел. Это было ужасное дело. Иногда я говорю себе, что они всё ещё там. Что всё это был дурной сон. Этот коммуникатор — всё, что у меня осталось. Я никогда никому об этом не рассказывал, но уверен, что Мисфайр сам догадался. Он гораздо более проницателен, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Спин, возможно, тоже знает. Об этом трудно судить, не спросив его напрямик, и я не могу заставить себя сделать это.

— Зачем ты рассказываешь это мне? — Дэдлок моргнул.

— Потому что я доверяю тебе, — Крок взял дрожащую руку Дэдлока в свою. К его удивлению, Дэдлок согнул руку в его хватке, чтобы он смог сжать руку Крока в ответ.

— Я этого не заслуживаю, — пробормотал Дэдлок, плотнее прижимая броню к корпусу. Он вздрогнул, и Крок решил, что это связано с чем-то ещё, кроме его опасно низкой температуры. — Ни сейчас, ни потом.

— Потом? — Мягко надавил Крок. Он надеялся, что его демонстрация доверия убедит Дэдлока тоже открыться. Что-то вне сферы медицинских знаний Спинистера тяжело давило на их выздоравливающего пациента.  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что бывало и похуже?

Крок кивнул, не желая ничего говорить, чтобы не прерывать ход мыслей обеспокоенного воина.

— Однажды я себе в процессор загрузил спидеры.

Праймус! Крок моргнул. Миллион мыслей пронеслись в процессоре, но он сохранял бесстрастное выражение лица, чтобы Дэдлок не подумал, что он осуждает его. Он поднял другую руку, чтобы обхватить ладонь Дэдлока обеими руками.

— А что я могу сказать? — Дэдлок уставился куда-то вдаль, не обращая внимания ни на что в комнате. — Всё было плохо, и я видел только один выход. Несмотря на все мои усилия, кто-то спас меня. Он подобрал меня, исправил все мои повреждения и заботился обо мне…

Новая оптика Дэдлока наполнилась омывателем. Крок ждал в благосклонном молчании.

— Помнишь, что ты сказал раньше? Что я особенный? Он сказал мне и это, и многое другое. Когда ты это сказал, все воспоминания нахлынули на меня снова. Я всё время об этом думаю. Я все время думаю о НЁМ…

— Что с ним случилось? — Осторожно спросил Крок. Этот бот, очевидно, был очень важен для Дэдлока. Поскольку война тянулась так долго, подобные истории часто заканчивались трагически, чьими-то похоронами.

— Как только я полностью исцелился, я сразу же ушёл из его жизни. — Дэдлок прикусил губу. По его щекам катился омыватель. — Ни к чему, чтобы я болтался поблизости, без нужды всё усложняя.

— А ты не думаешь, что это ему решать? — Крок поднял надлинзовый щиток. Не тот конец, которого он ожидал. Крок не мог не найти в этой неуверенности проблеска надежды. — Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы поискать его?

— Он жив. И этого достаточно, — пробормотал Дэдлок. Он вытер фейсплет тыльной стороной ладони.

Крок улыбнулся. Присматривает за его особой персоной? Похоже, Дэдлок не желал терять всякую надежду на себя самого. Мисфайр мягко выдохнул, крепче прижимаясь к своему невольному пациенту. Дэдлок сузил оптику и уставился на него так, словно пытался перевести томик со старокибертронского.

— Можешь до него дотронуться. Он не сломается.

Дэдлок отклонил антенны назад. Он бросил нервный взгляд на Крока, затем снова перевёл взгляд на пурпурного джета, лениво обвившегося вокруг его корпуса.

— Он даже не проснётся, если тебя это беспокоит, — усмехнулся Крок. — Мисфайр спит крепче, чем большинство трупов. Наверное, поэтому у него больше энергии, чем у всех когда-либо живших, когда они бодрствуют.

Дэдлок поднял дрожащую руку и осторожно провёл пальцами по шлему Мисфайра, который лежал у него на грудной броне. Когда джет даже не шелохнулся, он легонько положил дрожащую руку на его шлем. Двигатель джета заурчал, когда он сонно уткнулся носом в его руку. Напряжение спало с жёсткой брони Дэдлока. Он откинулся на термоодеяло и повернулся к Кроку с едва заметной тенью улыбки. Едва он заметил счастье, сияющее в оптике Крока, то быстро отвернулся.

— Если твой отряд исчез, то что ты здесь делаешь? Что ты надеешься найти? — Сменил тему разговора Дрифт, его отремонтированные пальцы рассеянно чертили узоры на шлеме Мисфайра. Крок покачал шлемом. Если джет ещё немного расслабится, то сможет вознестись к Оллспарку.

— Нашёл ТЕБЯ, не так ли? — Крок улыбнулся.

Антенны Дэдлока встали торчком.

— Дело в том, что я не могу помочь своему отряду, но могу помочь другим потерянным воинам. Как ты думаешь, каким образом мне удалось собрать эту группу вместе? Я только начал искать. Мы спасли еще нескольких ботов. Некоторые уходили, как только выздоравливали. У тебя такой же выбор. Как только все твои ремонтные работы завершатся, ты можешь вернуться в свой отряд или…

— Пффф! Остаться с тобой? — Дэдлок насмешливо фыркнул, как будто Крок только что предложил ему продать ключ от Вектора Сигмы.

— Ой, — Крок игриво поморщился.

— Прости, — извинился Дэдлок, бесцеремонно пожав плечами. — Ничего личного, но ты не можешь спасти всех.

— Может, и не могу, — Крок пожал плечами в ответ. — Но если бы у всех было такое отношение, никто из нас не был бы сейчас здесь. Почти уверен, что бот, который спас тебя от спидеров, не стал бы так рассуждать.

Дэдлок отпрянул, словно Крок выстрелил ему в искру. Его оптика вспыхнула красным и синим светом. Он боролся с чем-то, что не был готов выразить словами. Крок ждал.

— Нет. Он бы вообще так не думал, — наконец прошептал Дэдлок. — Рэтч… я имею в виду того доктора… В сущности, он — полная противоположность. Он никогда не сдается. Никому. Никогда.

— Похоже, это замечательный бот. Когда-нибудь я хотел бы с ним встретиться. Если…

БУМ!

Взрыв сотряс весь корабль. Вспыхнули красные аварийные огни, заревели сигнальные клаксоны.

Крок вывалился из кресла и рухнул на Спинистера. Вертолет резко вышел онлайн и потянулся за винтовкой. Не теряя ни секунды, он заботливо сунул Крока под мышку, а другой рукой приготовил оружие. Спинистер вскинул винтовку и сделал два выстрела, вырубив обе сирены, установленные на потолке медбея.

— Вот вам! — Спинистер упёр винтовку в бедро и передернул затвор.

Сигналы тревоги из других частей корабля продолжали безостановочно завывать. Крок прищурил оптику.

— Что за шлак?! — Флайвилз рывком проснулся и свалился с перезарядной платформы. Вероятно, он мог проспать всю общую тревогу корабля, но стрельба с близкого расстояния была уже через чур.

— А, шлак. Неужели этот шлаков генератор снова взорвался? — Проворчал Кранккейс, садясь. Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Флайвилза. — Ты ж сказал, что на этот раз всё сделал правильно!

— Я так и сделал! Клянусь! — Запротестовал Флайвилз, переходя в танковый режим.

— Если бы все уделяли текущим ремонтным работам столько же внимания, сколько взлому Автопедии, то ничего бы неожиданно не взрывалось, — Крок ущипнул себя за переносицу в тщетной попытке отогнать надвигающуюся процессорную боль.

— У меня такое чувство, что это была не механическая поломка, — оптика Дэдлока заметалась по комнате. Мисфайр, блаженно дремлющий в этой какафонии, тихонько пошевелился.

Леденящий душу приближающийся таинственный вой прервал их разговор. Энергон в магистралях Крока похолодел. Интуиция Дэдлока была совершенно права. Кто-то стрелял по ним.

ВЗИУУ! БУМ!!!

— МОЙ КОРАБЛЬ! — Взревел Кранккейс, спрыгивая с перезарядной платформы. Он пнул запаниковавшего Флайвилза и рванул к двери. — ДАВАЙ ШЕВЕЛИСЬ!

— Хорошо! Хорошо! Я иду! — Флайвилз закончил петь быструю литанию.

— Кранккейс, ПОДОЖДИ! — Выкрикнул Крок. Спинистер всё ещё крепко держал его одной рукой. — Мы не знаем, что там происходит!

— Не волнуйся! У нас всё под контролем! — Флайвилз автоматически переключился обратно в режим бота прежде чем бежать за Кранккейсом.

Спинистер и Крок обменялись быстрыми взглядами, прежде чем одновременно двинуть вслед за ними.

— Подождите! Я иду! — Дэдлок слабо извивался, не в силах подняться с находящимся в глубокой перезагрузке Мисфайром, всё ещё придавливающим его. Несмотря на то, что он добился прогресса, его системам самовосстановления пока предстояло много работы. Он был не в том положении, чтобы сразу бросаться в бой. Крок сомневался, что он сможет встать самостоятельно.

— АУУУ! — Спинистер запрокинул голову и застонал. — Я только что тебя починил! И МНЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО СНОВА! Ты хоть представляешь, скольких усилий мне это стоило?!

— Расслабься, Спин. Ты проделал фантастическую работу, — Крок похлопал его по спине прямо между лопастями винтов. — Не так ли, Дэдлок?

Дэдлок кивнул, и Спинистер буквально засиял.

— И тебе больше не придется этого делать, — Крок многозначительно посмотрел на Дэдлока, закутанного в термоодеяло, и свернувшегося вокруг него Мисфайра.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — Дэдлок издал наполовину убедительное рычание. Он напрасно толкал джета локтем.

— Да. Ты можешь, — согласился Крок. — Пожалуйста, последи за Мисфайром. Если он вдруг проснётся, НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЙ ему вступить в бой.

— Хорошо, — Спинистер скрестил руки на груди. — Я НЕ хочу, чтобы он снова выстрелил в меня. После этой драки будет достаточно работы, без того чтобы он её добавлял…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что история, которую он рассказал во время знакомства, была правдой?! Он получил своё имя из-за несчастного случая с пулемётом и дюжиной мертвых десептиконов? — Дэдлок недоверчиво уставился на спящего джета, распростёртого поперёк его корпуса.

— Пффф! Это была абсолютная ложь, — Спинистер закатил оптику. Облегчение омыло лицо Дэдлока, пока Спинистер не продолжил. — В тот день он убил семнадцать мехов.

— Дэдлок, я серьёзно говорю, — Крок встретился взглядом с починенной оптикой Дэдлока — одной тёмно-малиновой, другой ярко-синей. Он обнаружил, что эта цветовая дихотомия странно подходит ему. — Десептиконы присматривают друг за другом.  
Дэдлок покровительственно положил руку на спину джета между его широкими крыльями и коротко кивнул Кроку.

Отрывистый лай пулемётной очереди прозвучал снаружи корабля, сопровождаемый отчетливым «ЧУУМ! ЧУУМ!» из наплечных пушек Кранккейса.

Таща Спинистера за руку, пока он не отвлекся на отстрел остальных сирен тревоги, Крок помчался по коридору. Что бы ни происходило снаружи, Кранккейс и Флайвилз нуждались в подкреплении. Крок снял пистолет с предохранителя, щёлкнул коммуникатором и бросился вперёд. Клик. Клик. Клик.


End file.
